Loneliness
by nana.0.o
Summary: Singapore berusaha mengatasi rasa kesepiannya yang justru membuatnya sakit jiwa. Ia berharap tidak pernah terlahir di keluarga autis ini. AU, OC!Melayu Family   .:nana-koyama ganti pen name karna bosen:.


Singapore berusaha mengatasi rasa kesepiannya yang justru membuatnya sakit jiwa. Ia berharap tidak pernah terlahir di keluarga autis ini.

0w0

**Hetalia Axis Powers ©Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Loneliness**

0w0

Singapore memandang bosan pada layar komputernya. Ia sudah memainkan game ini selama 5 jam lebih. Sebenarnya memainkan game keluaran baru ini sangat seru. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia bosan merasakan kesenangan ini sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia mengajak saudara-saudaranya untuk ikut bermain dan merasakan ketegangan yang selalu dialaminya saat bermain.

Ia sudah berkali-kali mengajak saudara yang lain untuk ikut main, namun usahanya tidak pernah berbuah keberhasilan. Faktanya, kedua kakaknya perempuan, sedangkan Brunei yang laki-laki tidak pernah tertarik jika diajak bermain bersama. Meski umur mereka berdua tidak terpaut begitu jauh, Brunei lebih senang menyendiri dan memperdalam ilmu agama. Padahal Singapore berharap Brunei bisa menjadi anak-anak sewajarnya, sesekali bermain kan tidak salah. Sayang sekali, meski Singapore baru saja membeli ram 8 Giga untuk bisa memainkan game **Monster Lord **yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para _gamer_ pun, Brunei sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa tertarik.

Setelah menyelesaikan _quest_-nya yang ke 10, Singapore akhirnya melepaskan genggaman pada _mouse_. Ia bersandar pada kursi, mengangkat kacamatanya, kemudian Ibu jari dan telunjuknya memijat pelan kedua mata yang sudah lelah memandang komputer selama berjam-jam.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, setiap orang pasti punya sesuatu yang dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, tak terkecuali saudara-saudaranya, kan?_ Pikirnya yang berbentuk pertanyaan meski tak pasti siapa orang yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaannya.

_Seperti aku yang suka sekali bermain game, mungkin Brunei dan yang lainnya juga punya hobi yang amat mereka minati. Hmm… mungkin aku tidak pernah menyadarinya karena terlalu asyik bermain setiap hari. Mungkin… jika aku tahu hobi mereka…_ Singapore tidak melanjutkan pikirannya. Bahkan dalam benaknya sendiripun ia malu mengakui kalau sesekali ia ingin dekat dengan saudara-saudaranya. Makhluk pintar yang satu ini merasakan kesepian, meski belum dalam dosis yang membahayakan. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengatasinya.

Singapore akhirnya melangkah keluar kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Brunei. Ia berniat untuk mencari tahu hobi adik dan kakaknya, siapa tahu saja ia bisa mengikuti hobi mereka dan bermain bersama. Dan semuanya akan dimulai dari Brunei, karena selain ia lelaki, ia juga pintar, tidak seperti kedua kakaknya. _Yah, walaupun tidak sepintar aku sih,_ ucap Singapore dalam hati. _Sesama orang pintar harusnya bisa nyambung, kan?_ Kata benaknya lagi yang tetap tidak jelas ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

'Tok! Tok!'

"Bruneeii…"

Brunei tidak segera membukakan pintu walaupun Singapore mengetuk pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Sayup-sayup, terdengar lagu yang mengalun dari kamar adiknya itu. Mungkin Brunei sedang mendengarkan nasyid atau semacamnya. Singapore mengetuk sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Tapi rupanya Brunei tak juga merespon, maka Singapore langsung memutar kenop pintu.

Pintunya tidak dikunci, dan saat pemuda berkacamata itu mendorong daun pintu,

**_'jangan bilang-bilang kita berduaan jangan bilang-bilang nanti ketahuan diam-diam saja kita berpacaran kau tahu, ku tahu.'_**

"Bru..Brun?" Singapore mengerjap kaget pada apa yang ditemukannya.

1. Lagu dangdut khas Indonesia mengalun dengan volume maksimal dari _tape_ yang biasanya hanya memutar lagu nasyid.

2. Brunei kepergok sedang berjoget dengan riangnya mengikuti lagu yang entah-judulnya-apa itu. Singapore sama sekali tidak berniat mencari tahu.

"Ka..kak Singapore?" Brunei langsung menekan tombol off pada _tape_nya. "A..ada apa kakak tiba-tiba kemari? Ini kan masih jamnya kakak main game…"

"Cu..cuma mau ngajak kamu main game. Tapi kamu kayaknya lagi sibuk ya? kalau begitu kapan-kapan saja.…" Singapore segera berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Brunei dengan cepat. Brunei menaikkan kedua bahunya tidak mengerti dan kembali memasang _tape_-nya kembali ke kondisi ON.

Coret Brunei dari daftar, Singapore tidak akan mungkin mengikuti hobi adiknya yang super ajaib itu. Rupanya lagu dangdut bukan sekedar selera aneh kakaknya saja. Brunei yang alim itu sampai ikut-ikutan, dasar kakaknya memang tukang santet.

Singapore turun ke lantai bawah menemui kedua kakak perempuannya. Ia tetap meneguhkan diri, berusaha mengerti hobi sang kakak. Meski 80% dari jiwanya tidak yakin akan bisa mengikuti kesukaan kakaknya. Ia memang tidak mengetahui secara spesifik hobi kedua kakaknya itu, tapi melihat dari kelakuan dan tingkah mereka berdua… oh, cukup. Singapore sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Saat menapakkan kaki di lantai bawah, Singapore sudah dapat melihat kedua sosok belakang kedua kakaknya. Duduk berdua di sofa, menonton televisi bersama, tenang, dan sama sekali tidak ada adu bacot atau lempar-lemparan cemilan dalam toples.

_Tu..tunggu…_

_Apa tadi narator bilang, menonton televisi?_

Singapore mendadak berubah tegang dan pelan-pelan menengok kebelakang untuk melihat jam.

Ia menepuk jidatnya cukup keras, menyadari kebodohannya turun pada waktu yang salah. Iapun berjingkat-jingkat menaiki tangga kembali, namun…

Indonesia dan Malaysia yang mendengar suara tepukan itu langsung berbalik, "Loh, Singapore! Tumben sekali, ada apa?" tanya Indonesia penuh senyum.

_Oh, tidak! Tuhan, tolong jangan…_

"Err… enggak apa-apa kok, kak Nesia. Aku cuma… emm….mau ngambil minuman di kulkas." Jawab Singapore sekenanya.

"Kulkas bukan diatas, dan kau tidak perlu berjingkat-jingkat begitu, hmm…" Malaysia melancarkan kata-katanya tepat pada sasaran. Singapore langsung salah tingkah. _Kak Malaysia sialan!_

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Indonesia langsung menyeret Singapore ikut duduk di sofa.

"Err.. kak, aku agak pusing nih. Kayaknya mau tiduran aja di kamar." Kata Singapore yang segera berdiri.

_Peduli mamat soal hobi kedua kakak yang bodoh itu. Harusnya aku sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui minat dua orang aneh itu sejak pertama._

Namun sayang, Malaysia menarik tangan adiknya dan menuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Mungkin kalau nonton, pusingmu bisa hilang."

Singapore kembali duduk, tak berani menolak lebih jauh. Yep! Lebih baik ia menurut. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika kedua kakak yang biasa bertengkar sampai cakar-cakaran itu merubah sasaran pada dirinya.

Dan iklan pun selesai.

Musik mengalun pelan, dan setelah selesai, terpampanglah besar-besar tulisan "EPISODE 234"

Singapore menonton dengan mata setengah tertutup dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Semakin kakaknya larut dalam aliran cerita, semakin Singapore tidak mengerti. Malaysia sudah mulai menitikkan airmata, Singapore masih tidak mengerti. Indonesia mulai marah-marah pada karakter antagonis yang tersenyum menyebalkan meski terlihat dibuat-buat, Singapore tetap tidak mengerti.

_Cukup Narator! Kau benar-benar membuatku seperti makhluk tolol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa!_

_Biar kujelaskan! _

_Aku memang tidak mengerti dimana bagusnya sinetron 'Putri Barteran' ini! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kedua kakakku bisa sampai segitu larutnya dalam cerita, meskipun aku tahu mereka berdua memang bodoh. Bukan salahku jika aku tidak ingin mengikuti hobi mereka. Mereka sendiri yang aneh hingga memilih profesi sebagai pengamat dan fans berat sinetron._

_Oh sudahlah… percuma berteriak dan protes pada narator imajiner seperti dirimu! Lebih baik aku langsung jujur saja pada kedua kakakku yang bodoh ini._

"Kak, aku mau tanya…"kata Singapore memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" Kedua kakak perempuan itu menoleh padanya.

"Janji jangan potong pertanyaanku sebelum selesai ya?" Malaysia dan Indonesia saling berpandangan dengan wajah penasaran, kemudian mengangguk.

Singapore langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Satu. Alur cerita gampang ditebak, bahkan aku langsung tahu garis besar cerita hanya dengan menonton satu episode. Dua. Ekspresi mereka berlebihan, dan harusnya mereka semua tahu kalau orang itu antagonis dari senyumnya yang sangat tidak alami, senyum bohongan kak Malaysia lebih bagus daripada itu. Tiga. Kecelakaan selalu terjadi di tempat yang sama? Berkali-kali?" Singapore menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Empat. Apa penyakit favorit di tiap sinetron itu memang hilang ingatan? Kurasa mereka harusnya cukup pintar untuk mencari penyakit lain yang jenisnya tak terhingga. Lima. Pemain tambahan berbicara dengan nada datar dan mata yang melirik kesana kemari, lupa dialog, kurasa. Dan terakhir. Figuran yang lewat dibelakang pemain utama hanya berganti baju dan masuk lagi untuk berjalan dibelakang. Aku sampai malas menghitung berapa kali mereka lewat. Oke, pertanyaanku Cuma satu, kenapa sih kakak segitu tergila-gilanya menonton sinetron kurang modal dengan garapan asal seperti ini?"

Indonesia dan Malaysia kembali berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Malaysia memegangi perutnya yang sakit dengan kedua tangan, sedangkan Indonesia mengacak-acak rambut Singapore dengan gemas.

"Oke, Singapore, kami akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Indonesia tersenyum, "Satu. Kau terlalu serius."

"Dua. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Malaysia menambahkan.

"Dan, tiga. Kau terlalu pintar."

Setelah Malaysia tenang dan perutnya tidak sakit lagi ia berkata, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja hal-hal kecil dan tidak penting itu. Banyak hal yang lebih penting ketimbang memperhatikan figuran-figuran yang lewat dibelakang pemeran utama, kan?. Nikmati sajalah. Kalau terlalu banyak berpikir, lama-lama kau bisa botak."

Singapore mengacak-acak rambutnya, stress. _Bagaimana mungkin ada orang bisa menikmati sinetron yang tidak bermutu serta mengundang banyak pertanyaan seperti itu? Dan lagi, sinetron yang ditayangkan tiga jam penuh dalam sehari itu benar-benar tidak sehat! Bisa merusak kesehatan jiwa!_

_Hapus saja kata-kata 'bodoh' yang kutujukan untuk kedua kakakku sebelumnya dan tolong diganti dengan 'super duper ultra bodoh'._

Tampaknya masalah kesepian yang dialaminya tidak bisa selesai dengan mudah. Maka Singapore berencana untuk mengunjungi America—teman bermain game-nya—dan meminta saran, tanpa mengetahui bahwa keputusannya itu justru membawanya ke masalah kejiwaan lain.

**SELESAI**

**A/N : **maaf lagi-lagi saya bikin fic abalan aneh. Buat yang enggak suka, tolong jangan di flame yah :) saran dan kritiknya saja yang saya butuhkan XD

fic ini diinspirasi dari kisah nyata temennya temen saya yang orang Brunei dan suka banget sama lagu dangdut. Kalo soal Malaysia demen sinetron Indonesia mah enggak perlu dijelasin lagi kayaknya. Soal keanehan-keanehan di sinetron putri Barteran (judul disamarkan dengan enggak niat), itu nyata. Maaf buat yang suka, saya kritik abis-abisnya sinetronnya disini, soalnya menurut saya emang aneh banget sih #peace (enggak niat cari musuh kok :D)


End file.
